Rage of the Titans
"You have freed Prometheus from the torment of the Gods. His flesh has tainted the Fires of Olympus and embodied it with the power of the Titans.These ashes will give you great strength, Kratos. Take them within you and use this strength to defeat your enemies." - Gaia After Kratos frees Prometheus from his torment upon Typhon's mountain, he burns in the Fires of Olympus and Gaia then gives Kratos his ashes. This grants Kratos the Rage of the Titans ability. The player can activate the power by pressing L3 and R3 at once. When activated, Kratos' body surges with intense flames, his attacks do double damage, and he only takes half of the damage from enemies. He is also immune to any side effects caused by creatures that attack when Rage isn't on, like being knocked back with enemy attacks. Thereby, his attacks will never be interrupted when on Rage Mode. Late in the game, just before Kratos' fight with the Kraken, Gaia gives him the flames that destroyed Sparta, which then makes the Rage of the Titans power even stronger, tripling damage inflicted and reducing enemy damage to one fourth. Upon obtaining the Rage of the Titans ability, an icon in the form of a Greek centurions' helmet will appear in the bottom of the screen, and the "plume" of the helmet represents Kratos' Rage of the Titans meter. While Rage of the Titans is active, the meter is continually drained. It can then be replenished by fighting well, or by obtaining Gold Orbs. Gaia will also tell Kratos whenever the meter is totally full. Unlike Rage of the Gods, this ability may be activated at any time so long as the meter is partially filled, and can be turned off at the player's discretion without the bar draining completely. Abilities *'Titan's Rage Activate/Deactivate' - Press L3 and R3 simultaneously to call forth the Rage of the Titans. Pressing it again will then turn the power off. L3 + R3 *'Prometheus' Flare' - Press L1 to unleash a fiery burst that will knock back nearby enemies. L1 *'Prometheus' Torment' - Press square and continue holding to perform a continuous blazing radial attack. (Kratos' Blades of Athena must be at level 4 or above to perform this ability.) Square, hold square *'Prometheus' Inferno' - When the combo meter is 25 or greater, hold L1 to release a fiery torrent of pain that will damage surrounding enemies. (Kratos' Blades of Athena must be at level 5 to perform this ability.) Hold L1 Trivia *When the Rage meter is completly empty, the helmet icon isn't even visible. *The Rage of the Titans makes Kratos immune to petrification, and if he is already petrificated, activating the Rage will free him, without having the player to shake the analog joystick. *This power also liberates him from almost any situation in which the player needs to shake the joystick, like the sticky web of the Nymphs, the grapples of Cursed Legionnaires, the magic-stealing attack of the Priests, etc. *After a boss battle, the Rage meter will be automatically filled. Related Page *Rage of the Gods *Rage of Sparta Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:God of War II